


Worry

by Kelticmoon



Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Keith is leaving for a relief mission through dangerous territory. He and his husband say good-bye.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507331
Kudos: 30





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Katie, you’re supposed to be working on your book AND on hiatus!  
> Also Me: But, pretty picture needs words!  
> *sighs*  
> At least this one is actually short
> 
> Inspired by a picture by Crouleek on Twitter
> 
> Fixit series compliant so Lotor is alive and emperor

Shiro and Keith walk hand in hand in silence through a hangar at the Garrison as the sun sets. Shiro is dressed in his black admiral uniform while Keith is in his full Blade uniform. Walking loyally at their sides is Kosmo, now the size of a horse.

Tension hangs in the air as they walk.

Both are about to leave Earth for missions into space, but while their missions usually have them working together, this is one of the rare times where they aren’t.

It’s not the first time they’ve been separated for missions at the same time, but this time, Keith’s takes him through a dangerous sector of space.

After the war ended, those still loyal to the old empire scattered throughout the universe. Sector Vega has become extremely volatile as a result now that the majority of the druids have claimed it for themselves.

Keith’s mission will take him and his crew straight through the middle of that sector once Keith and Acxa pick up Zethrid and Ezor from Daibazaal.

When they reach the hanger with Keith’s personal spaceship, they see Acxa and Veronica on the far side of the hanger also saying goodbye to each other. They step back into the hallway of the hanger, but for several minutes, neither of them speak as Shiro pulls his husband into his arms and just holds him protectively.

Shiro hates this.

Shiro doesn’t want to let Keith go, but he knows its Keith’s job and Lotor wouldn’t have asked Keith to do it if there was another option. Lotor has become almost as protective of Keith as Shiro is over the years, moreso after Krolia adopted Lotor into their extended family. To be fair, Lotor never really had a younger sibling before and Keith’s friendship with Lotor has been something Lotor has valued above just about everything since the moment the two were able to get to know each other. Lotor knows the druids have been hunting Keith for his quintessence since the war ended. Shiro doesn’t doubt Keith’s abilities, but after what the druids did to Shiro himself coupled with the fact that the druids are the only beings left that have almost killed Keith, Shiro has reason to worry and Keith knows it.

That’s why Keith lets him have this moment to steel himself for this.

Shiro presses a kiss into Keith’s head before they pull away.

“Be careful out there.”

Keith doesn’t look up from Shiro’s chest.

“I will.”

Shiro tilts Keith’s chin up with his hand so that Keith is looking up at him.

“I love you, Keith. Come home safe.”

“I love you too, Takashi.”

They kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

"I'll call when I get to Daibazaal and before I leave," Keith tells him.

"I'll see you at the rendezvous point."

As Keith walks toward his ship, neither of them lets go of the other’s hand until the last possible second. Shiro watches silently as Keith, Acxa, and Kosmo board Keith’s ship and leave.

Neither of them can shake the bad feeling that's settling in the pit of their stomachs as Keith takes off and leaves Earth.


End file.
